Honestamente
by MaRu-chan MKV
Summary: *Después del cap. 338* Juvia se encuentra con alguien de su pasado, y él busca cobrar lo que hace años hizo por Juvia, pero hay una condición, ¿Que va a hacer Gray?. Un poco de NaLu y un leve GaLe.


Holi :) aqui estoy con mi primer Gruvia, espero que les guste

realmente me costo bastante poder, emmm... plasmar (?) mi idea...

pero bueeeno, espero sea de su agrado...

:D

* * *

**GruVia ~One-Shot~**

.

**Capitulo Único**

.

**Honestamente****.**

.

Han pasado tres días desde que Fairy Tail llegó a Magnolia y fueron recibidos con mucha euforia por los habitantes y, claro, una gran fiesta para felicitarlos por la formidable victoria y de paso, estrenar la restauración del gremio.

Y desde ahí, la fiesta no había parado.

.

-Graaaay-sama- grito Juvia tratando de abrazar al mago de hielo.- ¡Te quiero!- pero su intento quedo en el aire, el chico la había esquivado.

-Yo no- esa era su respuesta desde la fiesta que se había hecho luego de derrotar al Rogue del futuro. Según él "iba a decir honestamente 'no' a las cosas que no le gusten", pero a pesar de eso, Juvia no se había rendido.

-Ah Gray-sama- suspiraba la chica con corazones en los ojos, incitando a que su imaginación creara a un Gray "tsundere".

Todos seguían ensimismados en la gran fiesta, claro, toda Magnolia estaba invitada.

Cana ya llevaba bebiendo el veinteavo barril; Mirajenne cantaba en el escenario mientras la mayoría de los hombres la piropeaban y aplaudían; Gajeel preparaba su número para poder cantar después de la albina, mientras que Levy trataba de detenerlo. Natsu había abrazado a Lucy mientras bebía y ella solo le seguía el juego mientras sonreía feliz.

Y así, todo como debe ser, excepto una cosa. Entre las cientos de personas que estaban dentro y fuera del gremio, Juvia logro divisar una figura, muy conocida por ella; sin más, se fue acercando cautelosamente.

-Juvia- dijo a modo de saludo, con una sonrisa.

-Shiki-sama- susurró ella, con un toque nostálgico y de tristeza. Ella sabía muy bien para lo que había venido.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Al día siguiente, la maga de agua no se encontraba en su mejor humor, aunque claro, sabia disimularlo, al menos para casi todos los miembros.

-¿Pasa algo Gajeel?-preguntó Levy al verlo distraído.

-Ah, no… nada- dijo, viendo, sin disimular realmente, a su amiga.

-Pareces preocupado- insistió y dirigió su mirada en dirección de la de él- si estas preocupado por ella, deberías ir a verla- lo animó.

Gajeel volteo a mirarla unos segundos hasta sonreírle y asentir, para luego levantarse e ir en dirección a Juvia.

-Ey, mujer de la lluvia- la llamó, la chica lo miró y trató de sonreír lo mejor posible.

-¿Que ocurre Gajeel-kun?- preguntó.

-Eso debería decirlo yo, ¿no crees?- dijo encarnando una ceja.

-Juvia está bien- afirmó- no tienes que preocuparte por Juvia-

-No te creo-

Juvia se sorprendió de la respuesta de su amigo, sin embargo, volvió a sonreír.

-Juvia está bien- repitió- muy bien- dijo más para sí misma que para el Dragon Slayer.

Por otro lado, mientras hablaba/peleaba con Natsu, Gray parecía notar el extraño comportamiento de la maga de agua, sin embargo, decidió no tomarle _demasiada_ atención. Por el momento.

.

.

.

Ese mismo día, un poco más tarde, Juvia trato de demostrarle a su amigo que todo estaba como siempre, así que, como era desde que ingreso a Fairy Tail, comenzó a buscar a su amado.

Cuando lo encontró, corrió hasta él con intenciones de abrazarlo, pero como siempre, el chico se corrió.

-¡Gray-sama!- dijo la chica, emocionada frente al chico. -¡Te quiero!-

-Yo no- dijo una vez más. Le dio la espalda a la maga y no vio en ella el rostro lleno de tristeza que la embargaba en ese momento. Lucy se acercó a ayudarla a levantarse.

-¡Gray!- regaño- no debes ser tan rudo con ella- le gritó.

-Yo no le hago nada Lucy- se defendió, todavía sin voltearse.

-Juvia lo entiende- susurró, Gray se volteó al escuchar que murmuraba- Gray-sama, en serio te quiero- le volvió a decir con una sonrisa melancoliza en su rostro y las mejillas un poco sonrosadas. Lucy la miraba preocupada.

-¿Eh?- murmuró.

Juvia negó con la cabeza, sin dejar la sonrisa.

-Gracias Lucy-san- le dijo, haciendo referencia a cuando la ayudo a levantarse- ¡bien! Juvia se va a hacer una misión- decía mientras se alejaba de ambos chicos, antes de salir totalmente del gremio dijo- Gracias, nos vemos Fairy Tail- y sin más, desapareció del campo visual de ambos chicos.

-Nee Luce, ¿Qué ocurre?- le dijo Natsu mientras ponía un brazo sobre los hombros de ella.

-Ah… no lo sé, Natsu- murmuró sin dejar de mirar la puerta del gremio. El peli-rosado solo la miraba interrogante.

Por otro lado, Gajeel, quien había visto todo, se acercó a la barra.

-Oye, ¿Qué misión tomo Juvia?- le pregunto a Mira.

-¿Misión? Juvia no tomo ninguna misión- le explico desconcertada.

-¿Cómo dices? Maldición- susurró.

-Pero Juvia dijo que se iba a hacer una misión- hablo también Lucy, quien no pudo evitar escuchar.

-Lo siento, pero no falta ningún cartel en el tablero, y ella tampoco me ha informado nada- explico nuevamente.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo- hablo Wendy- ayer Juvia-san hablaba con un hombre bastante extraño-

-¿Un hombre dices?- pregunto Gajeel.- ¿Cómo era?-

-Bueno… era alto, flaco, creo que tenía el cabello negro, mmm…- decía mientras pensaba en más características.

-Wendy- la llamó- una cosa más, ese hombre… ¿tenía algún tatuaje?- todos, que hasta ese momento estaban prestando atención a la situación, miraron interrogantes a Gazille.

-Tatuaje… mmm- pensaba.

-Sí, tenía uno- afirmó Charle.

-¡Ah sí! Un tatuaje en forma de escorpión en su cuello- respondió feliz por haber recordado.

-¡Demonios!- gritó, asustando a varios. Sin más salió corriendo y al abrir las puertas se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo.

-¡Juvia!-la llamó-¡Juvia! ¡JUVIA!- gritaba, comenzó a correr sin saber exactamente mientras que los demás del gremio comenzaron a buscar por otros lugares para ayudarlo. Se dieron cuenta de que algo le estaba pasando a la maga.

Y por supuesto, Gray no se quedó atrás.

-¡JUVIA!- llamo una vez más, pero no hubo respuesta.- ¡DEMONIOS!-

-¡Gajeel!- llamó Levy.

-¡Enana!-

-Todos la están buscando, pero no aparece- le informó- ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Después te lo explico- desvió su mirada buscando a su amiga- ¡Maldición! No puedo encontrarla por su olor por esta maldita lluvia, ¡ella lo sabe muy bien!- refunfuñó.

-Gajeel- lo tomó del brazo- volvamos al gremio, no vamos a solucionar nada si nos quedamos debajo de la lluvia- y el chico le hizo caso, solo por ser ella.

.

.

.

Mojados y desesperados por respuestas, Fairy Tail esperaba con ansias las respuestas que Gajeel, por el momento, se negaba a dar.

-Gajeel- insistió Levy. Él suspiró cansado, era mejor decirlo ahora.

-Bien, el hombre con el que estoy seguro que Juvia se fue se llama Shiki- comenzó, el Dragon Slayer- fue poco después de que ella y yo nos uniéramos a Phantom, él era uno de sus miembros.

La primera misión que tomamos juntos, Shiki decidió unírsenos, era para "probar nuestra fuerza en batalla". Bah, a mi realmente no me importaba con quien ir, solo quería patear traseros.

En esa misión nos enfrentamos a otro gremio, no recuerdo cual, y Juvia tenia a varios encima suyo, en un descuido, uno de los tipos estaba por herirla, pero Shiki la protegió y recibió el golpe por ella, creo que hasta le quedo una enorme cicatriz, le salvó la vida ¿saben?

Nadie quería interrumpir el relato, era la primera vez que él hablaba tanto con otras personas que no sean su pequeño grupo.

Ah, después de derrotarlos Shiki le dijo a Juvia que le debía la vida, y que cuando quisiera la reclamaría como suya, a menos que…

No continuó con el relato al darse cuenta de una cosa. Con furia se levantó y busco con la mirada a alguien en específico.

-TU- gritó y le agarro de la camisa, que sorprendentemente tenia puesta- Fullbuster, te advierto que si algo le sucede a Juvia por tu culpa, te juro por Metalicana que te mato- amenazó ante la atónita mirada de todos.

-¿Qué te pasa imbécil?- contrarrestó Gray, soltándose de él- yo no le hice nada-

-¡Claro que sí!- rugió- la única condición para Shiki la perdonase era que se enamorara y que esa persona le correspondiera-

-¿Qué?-

-Maldición, como no me di cuenta- murmuro el DS- hoy estaba demasiada rara-

-¿Qué acaso no dijiste que la protegió? Entonces no le va a hacer nada malo- hablo Gray.

-Te equivocas, ese hombre es conocido por lo doble de su personalidad y lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser- eso sorprendió a más de uno.

-Entonces…- Lucy no terminó su oración.

-Juvia está en peligro- término Gray.- Pero yo nunca…- no termino de hablar ya que un recuerdo de esa mañana pasó por su mente.

_-¡Gray-sama!- dijo la chica, emocionada frente al chico. -¡Te quiero!-_

_-Yo no- dijo una vez más. Le dio la espalda a la maga y no vio en ella el rostro lleno de tristeza que la embargaba en ese momento. Lucy se acercó a ayudarla a levantarse._

_..._

_-Juvia lo entiende- susurró, Gray se volteó al escuchar que murmuraba- Gray-sama, en serio te quiero- le volvió a decir con una sonrisa melancoliza en su rostro y las mejillas un poco sonrosadas_

-Maldición- susurró el chico, apretando fuertemente sus puños, Gajeel tenía razón, había sido su culpa.

.

.

.

-Me alegra volver a verte Juvia- saludaba Shiki a la recién llegada.

-Hola- susurró la chica, mientras dejaba su maleta en el suelo. Ambos estaban en la estación de trenes.

-Veo que en todo este tiempo no has encontrado a nadie, ¿verdad?- preguntó con una sonrisa poco sincera.

Juvia negó con la cabeza- Juvia si encontró a alguien- afirmó- pero….-

-Pero, él no te ama, ¿me equivoco?- Juvia no dijo nada más, dándole a entender que tenía razón.- como sea, ya es hora de partir- ambos subieron al tren.

La Loxar se sentía al de dejar Fairy Tail como lo estaba haciendo, sin despedirse de nadie, el único que lo sabía sin realmente decirle nada sería Gajeel.

.

.

.

-¿Están todos los equipos de rastreo listos?- preguntó Makarov, quien al enterarse rápidamente armó grupos de búsqueda.

-¡Hai!- respondieron todos.

-Bien, no quiero que vuelvan a menos que la hayan encontrado- ordenó- ahora, ¡vayan!-

Y sin esperar más, todos partieron en la búsqueda.

.

.

.

-¡No quiero ir en tren!- lloraba Natsu, reusándose a subir.

-¡Sube ya Natsu!- regañaba Lucy.

-Pero Luceee…- lloriqueó.

-Pero nada, debemos apresurarnos y encontrar a Juvia- y de la bufanda lo arrastro hacia dentro del tren, que estaba a punto de partir. El resto, que había presenciado el espectáculo, los siguieron sin decir nada.

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Erza, Gray, Gajeel y Lily iban viajando en aquel transporte.

-Luceee… no aguanto más- murmuraba Dragneel a punto de desmayarse. Se movió de la ventana donde se recostaba, para sentir la suavidad de las piernas de la chica.

-Ah…- suspiró la chica, Natsu no cambiaría más. Y con ese pensamiento y una pequeña sonrisa, comenzó a acariciarle sus cabellos tratando de apaciguar su mareo, bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros.

-¿Seguro que este camino es el correcto?- preguntó Gray a Gajeel, quien iba sentado junto a Lily en los asientos de atrás.

-No lo sé, cabeza de hielo- refunfuño- hace años que no veo a ese tipo, pero no creo que haya cambiado sus gustos por esos lugares-

-Hn, ¿no que muy preocupado por Juvia?- volvió a preguntar, un poco enojado.

-¿Celoso?- contraatacó Gazille.

-Para nada- respondió desviando su mirada.

-Juvia es mi mejor amiga, idiota- terminó.

-Ya cálmense- advirtió Titania- Gray, controla tus celos-

-¡Que no estoy celoso, maldita sea!- gritó, levantándose al acto.

-Tranquilízate- amenazó, haciendo que el chico volviera a sentarse- ¿no fuiste tú quien dijo que hablaría con más honestidad?-

-Hn- respondió.

-Entonces, deberías a ser honesto contigo mismo primero- nadie mas dijo nada. Quedaron en silencio hasta que llegó la noche.

.

.

.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Juvia.

-Mi vieja mansión- comentó el hombre. Entraron al gran edificio frente a ellos, el cual, parecía no haber sido usado hace años. –Estaremos aquí unos días-

-Ah- fue todo lo que respondió la chica, todavía triste por su ida del gremio.

-Juvia- la llamó, cuando ella lo miro, Shiki agarro su rostro fuertemente, como evitando que se escapara y la beso ferozmente. Juvia no le correspondía y trataba de alejarse, pero él la tenía bien agarrada.

Era por eso que Juvia temía a este hombre. Nunca sabia en que momento dejaría de ser ese hombre amable que la protegió hace años, para convertirse en ese ser que la tomaba a la fuerza y no tenía consideración alguna por nadie.

-Ah, Juvia, has cambiado en estos años- dijo cuando cortó el beso- pero todavía sigues sin corresponderme- rio.

-Juvia no puede…. Menos ahora- susurró.

-Pero ese hombre no te corresponde, no deberías seguir atada a un tipo así- volvió a besarla- el trato era ese, ¿no es así? Solo si eres correspondida- volvió a reír.

-Juvia lo sabe, pero… aun así-Shiki la separo de si en un empujón.

-Suficiente- dijo- mejor ve a buscar un cuarto y lleva tus cosas allí- ella hizo lo que se le ordenó.

.

.

.

Ya había anochecido y Gray no podía dormir, tratando de no despertar a sus compañeros, fue hacia el fondo del tren, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire.

Cuando llego se apoyó sobre el barandal y suspiro cansado.

-¿Preocupado?- habló alguien a sus espaldas.

-Erza- la nombró. Ella se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta y tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

-Deberías descansar- le dijo y se acercó hasta él.

-No puedo dormir-

-No tienes que culparte-

-No lo hago- dijo, al tiempo que desviaba su rostro.

-Tampoco tienes que mentir-

-Ah- suspiró- Si no le hubiera dicho que 'no' esa vez…-

-No lo sabias-

-Pero aun así, yo…-

-¿Ya lo hiciste?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Ser honesto contigo mismo-

-…-

Erza rio- ya que no puedes dormir, piénsalo un poco- sin más, Titania se retiró.

¿Honesto consigo mismo? Se supone que ya lo era. No le podían obligar a corresponder a Juvia.

Después de todo ella siempre lo acosaba, después de esa pelea cuando todavía pertenecía a Phantom, no ha dejado de atosigarlo.

Siempre lo persigue y se preocupa por él. Arriesga su vida con tal de que él o los demás miembros del gremio estén bien, odiaba eso.

¿Es que acaso nunca pensaba en si misma?

Buscando que siempre la mire, y que de una u otra forma, siempre lograba.

Ayudarlo en las peleas que parecía imposible ganar. Como en el Daimatou Enbu.

¡Hasta habían desarrollado una técnica juntos!

Poniéndose en peligro por estarse distrayendo debido a que lo miraba a él. Siempre debía protegerla en esos casos.

Sonreírle de esa manera tan suya cuando todo parecía ir mal.

Pese a eso, le gustaba cuando le prestaba atención. Y por lo mismo, odiaba cuando aparecía su estúpido hermano adoptivo Lyon, él siempre trataba de robársela.

¿Es que él no entendía que Juvia solo le pertenecía a Gray Fullbuster?

En ese momento, algo en el cerebro de Gray hizo 'click'.

Al darse cuenta de su descubrimiento, el mago de hielo no pudo evitar reír.

¡Al fin lo entendía todo!

-Solo espera Juvia, pronto iré por ti- susurró mientras volvía a su asiento para poder descansar.

.

.

.

-Vamos- ordenó erza, una vez bajados del tren. Todos la siguieron.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un pequeño pueblo donde los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Como todo buen Dragon Slayer, su sentido del oído lo tenían muy bien desarrollado, así que tanto Natsu como Gajeel lograron escuchar un cuchicheo que sobresalía de los demás.

-Te lo digo, la mansión que está a fueras del pueblo está ocupada-

-No lo creo, hace años que nadie la habita-

-Te estoy diciendo que yo vi a un hombre alto y una bella chica entrar en la casa-

Gazille y Salamander se miraron y asintieron, sin más se acercaron a ambas mujeres.

-Oigan- hablo Natsu- ¿nos podrían contar acerca de esas personas que vieron?-

.

.

.

Shiki sostenía a Juvia con una su mano las de ella contra la pared mientras que con la otra apretaba y arañaba su cuerpo violentamente.

-¿Qué pasa Juvia?- preguntó- ¿No te gusta?-

Ella no contesto, quedo en silencio aguantando sus lágrimas. De no ser por esa promesa, ese acuerdo de hace años ella ya lo habría mandado a volar.

Sin previo aviso, Shiki la mordió fuertemente el cuello, dejándole una marca profunda y logrando que ella gritara por el dolor.

-Eso Juvia- murmuraba- grita más, ¡grita!-

Sin aguantar más, la Loxar lo empujó.

-Ah, me encanta cuando te pones como fiera- rápidamente volvió a sujetarla y coloco en las muñecas de ella especies de brazaletes- con esto no podrás utilizar tu magia, querida- susurró para luego lamer la herida que él mismo le había causado en el cuello.

.

.

.

Después de escuchar a las mujeres y confirmar sus sospechas, se dirigieron rápidamente hacia las afueras de la ciudad, al tiempo que avisaban a Warren telepáticamente hacia donde se dirigían.

-Oi come hierro- llamó Natsu- ¿Qué clase de magia usa ese tipo, Shiki?-

-Lo sabrás cuando lo veas- se limitó a decir.

-Por ahí está la mansión- dijo Happy, quien había volado para buscar más rápido.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban frente a la mansión.

-Vamos- dijo Natsu.

-¡Espera!- paró Lucy -¿No vamos a hacer un plan antes de entrar?-

-Lucy, él está solo, créeme, lo huelo- fanfarroneó.

-Somos más que él- dijo Gray.

-¡Erza!- llamó la rubia.

-Por esta vez creo que los chicos tienen razón, vamos- ordenó.

-Antes…- hablo Gajeel- deben saber algo acerca de ese tipo- alertó.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

De una patada por parte del Dragon Slayer de Hierro entraron a la casa. Obviamente alertando a Shiki, quien junto a Juvia se encontraba en el segundo piso.

Gracias al desarrollado olfato de los DS, llegaron a la habitación donde ambos se encontraban.

Al entrar, de nuevo, forzada y ruidosamente, vieron a Shiki parado frente a la destruida puerta, esperándolos y a una Juvia echada cerca de la cama, sujeta de las manos, jadeando por los tratos del hombre y por la falta de magia. Su ropa estaba totalmente rasgada, tenía algunos moretones y rasguños por su cuerpo, además de estar descalza.

-¡Juvia!- fue lo que primero salió de la boza de los recién llegados.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿A que debo el honor de tener en mi mansión al gremio más poderoso?- aduló irónicamente.

-Sera mejor que nos des a Juvia de nuevo, Shiki- amenazó Gazille.

-Gajeel-san, tanto tiempo de no vernos- saludo con una sonrisa-Sabes que no puedo dártela, ella es mia- su sonrisa paso de ser amable para ser una totalmente malvada.

-Ni en tus sueños será tuya- contraatacó Gray.

-¿Mmm? ¿Y tú eres?-

-Gray Fullbuster- cuando la maga de agua, seminconsciente, escucho el nombre de su amado. Abrió los ojos y lo encontró con el resto de sus amigos.

-Gray-sama- murmuró, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Gray?- susurró y miro a "su" mujer, descubriendo en ella la casi imperceptible, sonrisa y de nuevo lo miró a él- Así que eres tu- confirmó.

-¿Ah?-

-Fuiste tú quien rechazo a mi hermosa Juvia- ante lo dicho, el alquimista de hielo se sonrojo un poco- pero debo agradecértelo- rio- si no hubiera sido por ti, ella jamás hubiese venido conmigo-

-Ah, eso no importa ahora- interrumpió Natsu, irritado de la situación- Danos a Juvia si no quieres sufrir la furia de Fairy Tail sobre ti-

-¡Jamás!- grito Shiki, y estiro los brazos de manera que pudiera controlar la tierra de afuera y así se formaran cinco clones de él. Se acercó a Juvia y la tomó en brazos, rápidamente corrió hacia la ventana y salió por ella.

-¡JUVIA!- grito Gray, peleando con unos de los clones.

-¡Gray!- llamó Erza- ve a tras él, nosotros nos haremos cargo de esto- y señalo a Lily que se había transformado para pelear también.

-Bien- asintió y salió de la misma forma que Shiki.

-¡Happy!- llamó Natsu- necesito que busques a los demás, no deben de estar muy lejos-

-¡Aye Sir!- dijo el exceed para comenzar a volar lo más rápido que podía.

-Tenías razón Gajeel, ha hecho los clones- dijo Erza.

-Ah, recuerden que estos también son fuertes- dijo mientras peleaba con uno de ellos.

-Hai-

.

.

.

Corriendo a través de un bosque, Shiki se alejaba lo mas rápido posible de la mansión.

-Shiki-sama- susurró la chica.

-Juvia, no te preocupes, yo te voy a proteger de esos chicos- le sonrió amablemente.

-Juvia… no…- pero antes de terminar, se desmayó por la falta de magia a causa de los brazaletes.

-¡Juvia!- no muy lejos de ellos, Gray se acercaba rápidamente a ellos.

-¡Tú de nuevo!- exclamó. De pronto se detuvo y dejo a Juvia recostada por el árbol. – ¡No te acerques a mi mujer!-

-¡Juvia no es tuya idiota!- se detuvo también, frente a Shiki.

-Ella es mía desde hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que tú la conocieras- rio malévolamente- fui yo quien la defendió y obtuvo esta gran cicatriz- de un tirón se sacó su camisa, mostrando la mencionada cicatriz en su pecho.

-JA, tú lo decidiste de esa manera, puede que ella se haya sentido culpable, y hasta agradecida por eso- dijo- pero ella no te pertenece-

-¿Me dices que, entonces, ella te pertenece?- rio de nuevo- ¿A ti?- Gray frunció mas su seño- ¡JAMAS!- y sin previo aviso, dos grandes rocas fueron disparadas contra el alquimista. Quien las esquivo rápidamente.

Así, ambos comenzaron una estruendosa lucha.

.

.

.

-¡Minna! ¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Lucy, después de que ya no quedaban ninguno de los clones de Shiki.

-Luceeeee- llamó Natsu- ¿Dónde estás? No veo nada- gritaba mientras caminaba buscándola solo por su aroma, en su cabeza tenía el casco de una de las armaduras antiguas que había dentro de la habitación volteada, de modo que sus ojos quedaran cubiertos.

-Aquí, aquí- le dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le quitaba el caso-¿estás bien?- repitió.

-¡Aye!- dijo, sonriendo y ella le correspondió aliviada.

-¡Lucy, Natsu!-

-¡Erza!- dijeron ambos. Atrás de ella se vieron más figuras-¡Gajeel/Gazille, Lily!-

-Ah, terminamos destruyendo toda la mansión- dijo con pesar Erza.

-Bah… para lo que importa- dijo mientras se sacudía la ropa.

-Tenemos que ir a buscar a Gray- dijo Lily una vez vuelto a su forma pequeña.

-Ah, más le vale a hielito haberlo derrotado ya- hablo Natsu.

-Entonces vayamos a buscarlo- le dijo Lucy.

.

.

.

Jadeantes y heridos, Shiki y Gray se disponían a dar su último y certero ataque.

-Jamás dejare que te la lleves- dijo Shiki.

-Eso debería decirlo yo- manifestó- Juvia pertenece a Fairy Tail y ni tu ni nadie la sacara de su hogar, sin que su familia hagamos algo al respecto- afirmó.

-¿Tú también?-

-Por supuesto- aseguró- Juvia es la persona más importante para mí- dijo, sin saber que la chica estaba lo suficientemente consiente como para escuchar toda la conversación.

Ya ninguno de los dos tenían casi magia, así que el último ataque seria solo a fuerza bruta.

Se miraron a los ojos, y sin señal alguna, ambos comenzaron a correr alzando sus manos, preparando el golpe.

Se golpearon al mismo tiempo: Gray en chocó su puño en el rostro de Shiki, y él en estomago del alquimista. Duraron unos segundos en esa posición y luego sin poder resistir más, Shiki cayó.

-Juvia- susurró, mirándola y sabiendo que ella lo estaba mirando también- de verdad yo te a…- y sin más, se desmayó.

Gray estuvo a punto de hacer también, pero con un gran esfuerzo se mantuvo de pie y se acercó a la chica. Y allí se desplomó, a su lado.

-Juvia- llamó. Ella que apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, lo miró.

-Gray-sama- susurró. Él le sujeto de las manos y con un poco de fuerza y magia rompió los brazaletes.

-Juvia- sin pensarlo, Gray abrazó a la chica- lo siento-

-¿Gray-sama?- se sorprendió.

-Lamento hacerte orillado a que vengas con ese sujeto-

-No… Juvia esta… feliz de que… vinieran a-a buscarla- sonrió.

-Juvia- la llamó nuevamente, ella levanto su rostro, pero Gray reaccionó tan rápido que ella quedó sorprendida. Su amado la estaba besando; y sin esperar mas, le correspondió feliz.

-¡Gray, Juvia!- escucharon sus nombres, obligándolos a separarse. No muy lejos, Fairy Tail llegaba corriendo.

-Minna- sonrió Gray.

-Mírate cubo de hielo, estas peor de lo que imaginaba- se burló Natsu.

-Cállate flamita, tu no estas mejor- rio con él- ¿Qué hacen los demás aquí?- pregunto a ver a casi todos los del gremio allí.

-Happy los encontró- informó el pelirrosado.

-Lleve a ese hombre con el consejo- ordenó Erza.

-Hai- Elfman, Jet y Droy se hicieron cargo.

-Juvia- llamó Gajeel.

-Gajeel-kun- sonrió feliz.

-Gee Hee… jamás vuelvas a irte sin avisarme- le dijo entre serio y burlón, ella asintió.

-Wendy- ordenó de nuevo Erza.

-Hai- la pequeña se acercó a ambos chicos y comenzó a curarlos. Una vez que terminó Gajeel sostuvo a su mejor amiga, mientras que a regañadientes y ordenado por Lucy, Natsu ayudo a Gray.

-Volvamos a casa-

.

.

.

Ya ha pasado una semana de ese suceso.

-¿Qué me dijiste stripper?-

-¡Lo que escuchaste carboncito!-

-¿Están peleando?-

-¡Claro que no, aye!-

Y todo estaba de nuevo como antes.

Gray se alejó de Natsu y Erza, no quería ser enviado a la enfermería de nuevo, y hablando de enfermería, emprendió camino hacia ese lugar.

Al llegar, toco la puerta y después de escuchar un 'adelante' entró.

-Hola Juvia- saludo.

-Gray-sama- se alegró ella.

Hacia una semana que ella estaba ahí, debido a los tratos de Shiki, quien ya estaba en prisión, y por la increíble falta de magia, la maga de agua todavía no había recibido el alta.

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Muy bien, Gray sama-

Hace una semana, Gray la visitaba a diario y varias veces al día.

-Juvia- llamó.

-¿Si?- sin previo aviso, Gray la besó.

Hace una semana, Gray aprovechaba cada momento a solas para besarla. Y claro, juvia le correspondía feliz.

-Gray-sama- le dijo- te quiero- y lo abrazó.

-Ah- murmuro y le correspondió el gesto- yo a ti Juvia- sonrió feliz.

Y desde hace una semana, Gray era verdaderamente _honesto_ con sus sentimientos.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

Yo! les gustó? dejen un review... no les gusto? dejen un review...

Lo se, lo se... no se escribir las peleas... -.- no hace falta que me lo digan.

Como sea, espero que lo haya gustado :D y nos vemos en mis otros fics... y próximos NaLus que pienso escribir...

(^_^)/


End file.
